


Don't Promise Me Forever, Tomorrow is Enough

by stephpeanutbutter16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe for them forever wasn't possible, but the promise of tomorrow would always be enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Promise Me Forever, Tomorrow is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, can also be found on my tumblr here: http://shipsdreamsandmakebelieve.tumblr.com/post/47801908600/dont-have-to-promise-me-forever-tomorrow-is-enough

Louis had entered the house very slowly, carrying a small box behind his back. "Harry! Come in here, I have something for you," he called. Upon saying those words he wore lovely smirk. You see, Louis had been dating Harry for about a year and a half. To Louis, every day seemed as if it was even better than the last. Although, no matter how much he tried to convince Harry of that, he never thought so. Harry always thought that Louis would leave him once he found someone new, like with his relationships before, but today Louis would prove him wrong.

Harry blinked slowly, lifting one hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, watching re-runs of Friends. "Too tired, come to our room."

"You are so difficult," Louis chuckled and continued into their room. A large smile found it's way to his face as he saw a sleepy Harry laying down with his curls askew atop his head. "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

Harry sat up and nodded, closing his eyes gently. "What's goin on Lou?" He asked slowly, still half asleep.

Louis took the small ring with the emerald stone out and took Harry's left hand in his own. He gently slipped the ring onto Harry's ring finger and breathed a sigh of relief as it slipped on easily. "I'm giving you a promise, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes as he felt the cool metal slide onto his finger. He looked down at the ring and sucked in a choked breath. "Lou," He whispered brokenly, the tears falling freely.

Louis brought Harry's hand to his mouth and placed kisses onto each of his knuckles. "I'm so glad you like it," he said. What Harry couldn't see was the little engravement on the inside. It read: 'Just promise me tomorrow.' Like Louis would always say "You don't have to promise me forever, just promise me tomorrow."

"I love you I love you I love you." Harry whispered, pulling Louis into his arms. "Why emerald?" He asked, once the tears stopped and he could speak evenly.

Louis draped his arms around Harry's waist and smiled. "It matches your eyes. You know, the moment I saw it, I said to myself: 'Harry would love that ring,' so I made sure I got it made to the proper size and I had the man at the store do a few other things to it. My heart literally flew when I saw the final product," he chuckled.

Harry smiled. "It's perfect Lou. I love it. But why now?" He asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Now is as good a time as any. Don't you think? I just, feel like you haven't been smiling enough lately," Louis said as he placed a small peck on Harry's chin.

Harry gave his boyfriend a small smile. "You're perfect. I don’t deserve you."

"Stop that," Louis went onto his toes to kiss Harry's nose. "You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. You are my everything, love."

Harry ducked his head and buried his face in Louis' shoulder, his cheeks blushing red. "Makin me blush." He said into Louis' shirt. "So what does it mean?" He asked softly, pointing to his finger.

"I told you...It's a promise. I will promise you every tomorrow until the end of the world," Louis paused realizing that Harry had not seen the inside of the ring. "Take it off and check the inside," Louis smiled to himself and placed a kiss right under Harry's ear.

Harry listened, and removed the ring, seeing the words engraved. "It's beautiful." He replaced the ring on his left hand. "Can I promise you the rest of my life?" He whispered softly, half hoping Louis wouldn't hear, half hoping he would.

Louis did hear. He hummed and whispered "You can promise me as long as you want. Harry," he paused, "I think--I know it. You are the one."

Harry nodded and smiled. "I wanna keep you forever Lou. Love you, and kiss you, and hold you." He whispered. Marry you, grow old with you, start a family with you, he added in his head.

Louis tightened the embrace. He remembered why he bought the ring in the first place, but he chickened out. He was afraid of what Harry may say. But when he heard those words, he got a sudden burst of confidence. "Harry--I haven't been completely honest with you."

Harry froze, his mind immediately thinking the worst. There was someone else, he had slept with his ex the other night, Louis was leaving were the first thoughts that popped into his mind. "Wha-at?" He asked, still shocked with the terrible thoughts

Louis pulled away from the embrace and contemplated what to do next...Should he get on one knee or...? He did in fact get on one knee and take Harry's hand once again. "Well...I, um, I know this isn't ideal, but I figured that this...This situation. Here at home. This was the best place. Harry Styles, my dove, my sweet perfection, my everything, will you marry me? Let our fates be one, forever."

Harry stood in shock as Louis went down to one knee. He barely heard the question over the pounding in his ears. He nodded his head absently, letting reality wash over him. Louis wanted to marry him! "YESYESYESYES a million times yes!" Harry answered, tears falling as he pulled Louis up so he could kiss him. "Yes, yes, yes."

At first Louis was nervous; the look on Harry's face made him believe that something was completely amiss. But then Harry spoke again. Louis' heart almost beat right out of his chest. "I'm so happy to hear that, I was so nervous..." Louis pulled Harry into a long passionate kiss. "I love you, I love you. God, I love you."

Harry kissed Louis hard, letting himself get lost until all he could feel was LouisLouisLouis. "Love you, love you, love you. So much." A small part of Harry's brain was terrified, but he ignored the thoughts, choosing instead to focus on the beautiful boy who loved him.

Louis showered Harry's face with small kisses and and giggles. "Harry, you are so cute," he said softly, admiring the beautiful young man before him. He was completely and utterly blessed to have this boy in his life. He was an angel.

Harry blushed as Louis kissed him. "We should probably tell our mums the news." He whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment, but knowing he would forget if he didn't tell them soon.

Louis chuckled and pulled away. "Well, I suppose so," he said. "I can't wait to hear what Anne will have to say. Put her on speaker when you call, will you?" He made sure their fingers were still interlaced before leading him to the home phone.

Harry nodded. "Louis, I really love you. I can't wait for the rest of our lives together." He whispered, kissing the top of Louis' head gently.


End file.
